


A Lovebite of Hate

by FrostIron_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/FrostIron_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request for explicit FrostIron vamp sex, can't deny that.</p><p>Tony finds himself searching for an answer for what he saw, and goes on a vampire chase because that's exactly what he SHOULDN'T be doing.</p><p>for you, anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovebite of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> So, post-Avengers, chunk of plot-building and then shameless sex, and there is no connection between being Jotun and a vampire, I just wanted him to be complicated and what's more complicated than a Jotun/God/Vampire.
> 
> AND I JUST COULDN'T IGNORE THE TWILIGHT SCRIPT. I COULDN'T. I TRIED. REALLY.
> 
> Also, note: FIRST REAL FROSTIRON FIC, EVER. Gods help me.

Tony Stark was a goddamn philanthropist. Tony Stark was also a goddamn playboy. But more importantly, Tony Stark was a genius with too much money and a brain that went eight hundred miles an hour, and when your brain whirs through life at such a speed, your logic is thrown out and far-fetched ideas take their place.

Such as thinking that hunting down vampire gods was a good idea, because it most certainly is not.

But, Tony continues to stare at his screens, layered with calculations and data accumulated over two months. Two months was all it took for New York to recover from the Chitauri's attack, and look like the wonderful tourist attraction that all the postcards portrayed. Two months, and all Tony could think of was the way that Loki's eyes gleamed at the sight of blood, and those thin lips curved into a smile. He had witnessed Thor's confrontation with Loki, where Thor had let down his guard, and Loki had used it to his advantage. He was sure that Loki was going to smite the burly blonde but instead conjured up the smallest dagger Tony had ever seen on a battlefield. It was a wicked little thing, all blade and danger like it's wielder, and it had been embedded in Thor's side rather than, oh say, his _heart_. Loki could ave killed, but he didn't. He threw Thor off him and stared for only a fraction of a second before gliding backwards, and Tony was sure he could see Loki slip his blood-covered fingers in his mouth and suckle on them. The next part might have been Tony's imagination, because he knew that Loki had startling green eyes, but in that moment they were as red as the blood he had tasted. The part right after was no mistake though - the portal above New York rumbled as the mothership of all motherships swam dangerously toward them. He caught one last smirk on Loki's face, which was no longer sickly pale, before taking off to lead the deadly ship away from the city.

"I'm bringing the party to you," he had said as he whizzed off in the air, already calculating the many possibilities for what he had just seen.

But none of those calculations should have been possible. Loki was a god. He was powerful as could be, sorcerer king, and immortal. Thor confirmed that drinking one's blood doesn't help replenish their own supply, Bruce had assured him that gods couldn't just get blood cancer in the first place, and Clint was unhelpful as usual, suggesting that perhaps Loki had a blood kink. It left Tony with nothing until one day he walked in on Steve watching "The Vampire Diaries". Steve was a little old, and by a little we know it means way old. So old that even prompting this kind of telveision show might have landed you in the loony bin. But Steve, so unaccustomed to Earth's changes, thought that this was just another one of the things he needed to learn. And so he asked, "I can't believe vampires are stronger when they drink human blood, that's just...." he had shuddered instead of actually finishing his sentence, but Tony was already racing out of the room anyway.

And that was how he ended up in his lab, for two months. His bed and shower downstairs were scarcely used, and even JARVIS was starting to get tired from tending to Tony's every need. But it was going to pay off. 

"Sir, hospital located."

"JARVIS, I love you. Hit me."

It would have gone unnoticed if Steve (bless him) hadn't brought it up casually one night. Scout boy to the bone, he was volunteering non-Avenger time to the hospitals, running clinics and whatnot, spending as much time helping people as possible. When Tony asked why he looked so worried, he explained that they were almost desperate for blood donors, because the hospitals required more and more as their supplies had been mysteriously depleting, even though they had sworn they didn't use it. They even checked charts and surgery records to confirm, but it hadn't been a staggering amount, so they decided to let it go. Perhaps a doctor or two uses an extra bag here or there, and doesn't own up. Inventory is only once a month in terms of blood, and that's enough time for them to be clumsy, right? 

No. Tony Stark doesn't accept that. He didn't really accept the notion that Loki was a vampire, either.

JARVIS had scanned all the robberies against hospitals where large quantities of blood had been taken, and Tony had been a little behind in the pattern, but when he uncovered it, he couldn't explain the leap of his heart.

He didn't accept his bullshit heart doing that, either.

Controlling himself, he recognized the hospitals that had the odd numbers in their inventories, seeing that they were centred around the lower east of New York, and Tony had to give it to the god. He had been smart, only taking small amounts every now and then, rotating between several hospitals. 

Fine. Maybe the god could also be a vampire, but it wasn't enough for Tony to know what. He always needed to know why.

Pinpointing Loki's next target wasn't every difficult, there had only been one hospital that hadn't been robbed recently, and Tony took advantage of being a famous genius billionaire. They let him have access to everything at their disposal, thanking him for reducing their patient count by doing his Avengerly stuff. When they showed him the fridge alongside the white wall where the blood was stored, he could already see ten places to hide and wait, and hide and wait he did.

Well into the night, when everyone had probably assumed him gone, he waited oh so patiently. If he could hide from the rotating door of doctors in search for medical supplies in this bay, he could surprise Loki too, he was sure of it.

And soon, his wish was granted. Loki stood in front of the fridge, armour-clad and with a hungry look in his eyes. He proceeded to flip open the lid of the fridge before Tony tackled him from behind, leaving the rack that served as a hiding place, and grabbed on tight to Loki with his arms. He felt wind rushing around his ears, not understanding why he felt so hot all of a sudden - so cold all of a sudden - "GET OFF OF ME!" he hears, wondering why he felt mud underneath his shoes? - why was there rain? "LET GO!" - had he finally been blessed with solid ground?

"Get off of me, you blithering idiot!" Loki shouted once more, and this time Tony actually let it. 

"... Stark?" Loki's voice was a mix of something Tony couldn't place his finger on - relief? anger? lots of confusion, though.

"Um... Hi?" Yes, good one Tony. A genius, and let's not forget, a _playboy_ , and that was his starting conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Loki snarled.

"Because you brought me here!" Tony retaliated before actually taking a moment to see where they were - everything was dark, but at least they were inside. He ran his hand through his still-wet hair and looked down at his mud-covered boots and decided not to question where Loki had taken them through his fits of teleporting. He opts for "Where is here, exactly?" 

"An old dwelling of mine, I suggest you don't prod."

"Yeah, I get that. I'm the same with my workshops."

Loki was very unamused, "Why did you attack me in the hospital?" He eyed Tony up and down, which made the subject of his predatory eyes squirm. "And without your suit?"

Oh, that grin looked way too evil. "Because you're stealing blood! And... and people are dying because of it!"

Loki snorted. "Pathetic. You think to fool me with such trivial matters? I believe you know, just as I do, that no patients have been lost due to my actions, I always leave enough behind and they merely order more. It's a wonderful cycle, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wait... So... You actually consider... But you tried to flatten all of us two months ago with your big ugly friends!"

"The Chitauri are no friends of mine, they are the reason I have become more monstrous, as if that was something I needed their help with!" Loki's tone was venomous, he was absolutely fuming, and Tony cursed himself for getting into this situation, without his suit.

"What do you, um, mean, exactly?" He offered a meek smile.

"I will kill you, Stark." And the threat was certainly reinforced by the large hand wrapped around Tony's throat as he was slammed into a wall. Tony ignored the black spots that clouded his vision, and inefficiently gasped for air through his crushed windpipe. Loki was inches away from his face, and he took the opportunity to study his features - his eyes were indeed their usual shade of green, exceptionally dangerous today, his face was a perfect porcelain as always. What startled Tony most was when Loki grinned victoriously, showing two pointy little fangs at the corner of his smile.

"Oh my god," Tony uttered before he could stop himself.

"I'm not yours, Tony." Loki had replied smoothly. "But you _will_ be _mine_." 

_Damn him, damn him!_ was the mantra looping in Tony's mind. He should be afraid, very afraid. He should be calling for help. He should be a lot of things, but what he _shouldn't_ be doing is getting aroused, but that's of course the only thing he's doing. 

"So, what would you be doing with me after making me yours, might I ask?"

"Why, I shall throw you out my window, of course."

 _Yeah, sort of thought that,_ Tony thought. 

"You know what, how about we make a deal, I'll be yours or whatever, give you my blood and stuff, and afterwards, you just um... bring me back to my tower and I'll pretend it never happened?"

"You couldn't forget if you tried."

"Well, how about I keep it a secret then? I won't utter a word of this to Fury. Or S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki's eyes were still trained on him. "Or Thor," he adds, and that's what does it.

"That is acceptable."

 _Oh thank god,_ Tony thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I think this is cool, just so you know," he chirps, which earns a stare from Loki.

"I know not of what you are suggesting."

"I know what you are."

"What am I, Stark?" he tests, pressing his body, still trapping Tony against the wall. His breath feels like a winter's breeze against Tony's ear, and his deep voice thrumming. 

"You're impossibly fast, and strong. You never eat or drink anything, and you don't go out in the winter. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like -- like you're from a different time, all of which is probably due to the fact that you're a god and all... How old are you, anyway?"

"Centuries."

"I knew you'd say that... You just make it so hard to tell... Still, I know. I know what you are."

"Say it. Say it out loud!" and this time he hisses, and Tony flinches at the sound.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?" he asks in an extremely sexy, taunting voice.

"No," and Tony thinks he might've lost his mind because he decides that to prove his point, he has to kiss Loki as deeply as possible. And it isn't deep enough. He swam for ages in the surprisingly welcome mouth, savouring the taste of winter and running his tongue along those frightening sharp teeth, careful not to nick himself.

"You should be," Loki says after a while, but Tony's head is still swimming from the kiss, and it was a good enough kiss to knock out everything that had happened in the past five minutes.

"Hrrrm?" he sounded as if drunk.

"Afraid. You should be very afraid." And with that, Loki withdrew, closed his eyes, and opened them, revealing deep ruby eyes as a wave of cerulean blue swept across his face. Slowly unbuckling his armour, he let it drop gracelessly to the ground with clangs and thuds, standing in his thin breeches in all his hot blue glory. Hot is the wrong word, Tony knows, but as a playboy that was the first thing to come to mind.

"This is why I don't show myself in winter's fury. People would know that I'm different. What I am - a monster."

"God, you are the most gorgeous monster I've ever met then."

His comment seemed to throw Loki off his game, before he narrowed his crimson eyes, letting them fade back to green with a few blinks and Loki returned to how Tony had always seen him, which was disappointing. 

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Stark. I'm a killer."

"I don't believe that. You didn't take all the blood at the hospitals, you didn't hunt for humans on the streets, you avoided deaths at all costs. So no, I don't believe that."

"Then you believe a lie. I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies, Chaos and Fire, trickster and thief, the end of all worlds and I was burdened with a terrible curse. My lives have been doomed to misery, and here I stand before you as a Jotun, a stolen relic from the war but no longer needed, and if that wasn't enough, I was forced into this life by the Chitauri. And now, I will have you, Tony Stark."

Loki's strength was seriously underestimated, but Tony couldn't deny it now. Loki lifted and threw him onto the bed with ease as if Tony weighed less than a paperweight. In his defence, his mind was still reeling from all the information Loki had spilled in just two sentences, and it made him feel.... ugh, it made him feel connected to Loki. There was empathy, and way too much of it.

Still, he opened his mouth willingly for Loki's tongue, trembling at the swiftness of his skilled tongue. Tony made an alarmed, high-pitched noise as Loki nipped his bottom lip. He could taste the copper of it, but paid it no attention because _shit_ , the half-dressed Jotun God Vampire was straddling him and he just radiated regal hotness.

His fingers worked on their own accord, reaching for Loki's neck, hair, and the drawstrings of Loki's pants. Loki let out a bit of a huff, which was likely a laugh, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, they were both naked and Tony gasped at the sudden skin-on-skin contact.

_Oh. My. God._

Loki's skin was cold to touch as it had been when he pinned Tony against the wall, but it was pleasant like this, cooling down the smothering heat from Tony. When Loki trailed down his jawline, to nibble at his ear, Tony actually whined. He couldn't describe the lust in him for this combination of strange in the form of Loki, but it was the single most fascinating thing he had encountered. Loki's mouth drifted lower still, tracing over his jugular, and a particularly sensitive piece of flesh beside it, which sent Tony into a frenzy. 

Loki laughed lightly against his neck before Tony managed, "Bite me." How strange that he told Clint to do it all the time, when it meant nothing, but in this moment, it was like life-or-death. He _needed_ to feel Loki's teeth sink into him, because something about those fangs drive him insane. "Take my blood."

Loki obliged, of course. He let his fangs sink deep into Tony's flesh just above the collarbone, making sure it would leave two small puncture wounds, and trembled as hot, fresh blood poured into his mouth. He stopped the bite, opting to lap at the blood with his tongue. It was flaming red, the skin raised and irritated, and it was beautiful to Loki. He inhaled the deep scent of Tony, mixed with his blood, iron and copper swimming in a sea of other metals in the smell. Tony craned his neck to look at the lovebite, which ignited a fire within him.

Loki felt his pupils dilate and glow a faint red.

"Shit, you are beautiful," Tony blurted out. He pulled Loki into another kiss, tasting the blood that was still warm across his lips, bucking upward with his hips, his forgotten erection grinding against Loki's, which earned a long yowl from Tony. 

When Loki's fingers first grazed it and held it, Tony was aching, the touch alone was almost enough to send him over. Loki shifted enough that Tony could pull himself up onto his elbows, propping himself against the pillows along the headboard to look at the sight in front of him. Tony's mind was working in overdrive to drink in all the details of Loki before him - the long, clean lines of his sinewy muscles which were elegant curves on Loki's frame, his limbs long and lithe, and those long fingers working with Tony's throbbing member was the best sight Tony had ever seen. Until he glanced between the god's legs. He was gorgeous, he was flawless, and Tony was only human after all. 

"Take me now," he growled at Loki, who grinned and not surprisingly, didn't oblige. He crawled downward, slowly, tortuously, nipping at Tony's body before resting between Tony's legs and taking his entire length and _oh god, oh god, where did he learn to do that and oh god, oh god_. Tony's toes curled as he was about to come before Loki withdrew with an obscene "pop" noise. 

"Not yet, Stark," he commanded as he took him once more, but slower this time. He let his hands wind around Tony's thighs, gripping tightly to prevent them from instinctively clamping him between them, and swirled his tongue around, purposely letting his fangs graze over the sensitive skin lightly. Tony was a whimpering mess at this point, still refusing to beg for release orally, but his body told Loki everything. Tony Stark may be a playboy with a reputation, but here, he was a mewling quim.

When Tony came close for the second time, despite his best efforts, Loki brought Tony to frustrated tears by loosely slipping his wet tongue on every inch before withdrawing.

"Why do you torture me like this!" he hissed.

"God of mischief, dear Stark," he responded, biting a spot by Tony's waistline where his pelvis dipped into a "V". The blood was left to leave its trail this time, and he sauntered upwards in his agonizing pace, resting his hands on either side of the arc reactor, and sinking his chest down to flick his tongue around the skin, his ass still up in the air.

Tony's eyes travelled from the nape of Loki's neck, along the road of the slight bumps of his spine before settling on the perfectly rounded swell of Loki's ass. It was taunting him, waving in the air, and it made Tony want to dig his nails into it.

So he did.

Loki yelped in surprise, but retaliated by biting a soft spot beside his arc reactor. Without warning, Loki straightened himself, arched backwards and guided Tony's saliva-covered cock to his entrance. And nothing could have prepared Tony for what he felt - and saw - next, when Loki sat down in one, swift motion, completely taking Tony's entire length while drawing out a low, sexy groan that made Tony buck upwards, ready to spill. 

But Loki stayed still, not allowing Tony the pleasure.

"Please, please, please..." Tony chanted, only half aware that he had totally given up control, and had been reduced to begging for his release.

Being the genie that Loki was, he granted Tony's wish, slowly, but he first planted his teeth into the soft muscle of Tony's bicep. Then, he rocked his hips gently, back and forth, letting soft moans fall from his lips as the changing angle grazed his prostate every now and then. As he himself drew closer, he stared to truly ride Tony, right into the mattress. The frame creaked from Loki's movement, and Tony truly started to fall apart. The words no longer formed sentences, and his mouth hung open without sound. His grip tightened on Loki's hips, bruising them, and every muscle in Tony's body clenched with anticipation.

"Loki.... Loki I'm gonna -" 

Loki was already prepared as lifted almost his entire body off the mattress before slamming back down, violently. Tony's release was like nothing he had ever experienced before, every nerve in his body was alive and dancing, every fibre aware of his heart's rapid rate. Without thinking, he grabbed Loki's throbbing member, and stroking it in earnest, while Loki rode him softly throughout his wild orgasm. 

Loki spurted across Tony's chest, his pleasure rippling through him as he threw himself back on top of Tony, sinking his teeth into anything that would stop his almost anguished cry. The muffled groan vibrated around the bite wound, his tongue running over the bloody mess. They were thick with sweat, semen, and blood, but it was undeniably the best experience either of them had had, and they were exhausted from the sheer pleasure that swept over them. Their chests were heaving, gasping for air, and Tony swung his arm around Loki, who couldn't be bothered to remove it.

"Can I offer you my blood, every day?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is where all my requests come from, http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com


End file.
